The End of My World
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: My name's Garret. Garret Fullbuster. I'm the son of two wizards who were part of the only Guild that survived the mass-murder of all the Guilds. The end of my world. Or maybe I should say, the beginning of yours.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**The End of My World**

**Chapter 1**

_** Hey all! I am writing another Fairy Tail fanfic cuz this idea has been swimming around in the back of my head for a couple weeks now and I finally got enough mental notes to throw together a first chapter. So please enjoy! R&R!**_

My name's Garret. Garret Fullbuster. I'm the son of two wizards. Two of the people from the only Guild that survived the mass murder of all wizards. The end of the Wizard era, and the beginning of yours.

It's not like I blame my parents for anything. I would never, could never hate or blame them for what happened. Of course, I was only a thought at the time of the murders, but it was really terrible from what mom and dad tell me. All of the people from other Guilds died. Fairy Tail was the only one that survived. Oh, and this guy from Lamia Scale, but according to my dad, Gray Fullbuster, he and Lyon were sorta friends at the time.

Now they hate each other because Lyon blamed not only my parents, but the entire Guild of Fairy Tail for his own Guild, and all the rest of them, may I add, being destroyed. Mom always told me nothing was my fault, but sometimes I thought that it was. The entire new generation of Fairy Tail's has thought so at least once.

And sometimes, I feel like the leader of the new generation. It might have been Natsu and Lisanna's daughter Elise, but she got most of her mom's quiet qualities, save for the fact that she eats fire like her dad. Her brother Gray is only six years old, so he was out. It also could've been Erza and Jellal's daughter, Lizzy, but she's a little too scary for the role. It could've been Lyon and Juvia's son Marcus, but he's too much of an asshole for people to listen to him at all. Gajeel and Levy's daughter MaryAnne is the same way. A hard-headed bitch. So, the new generation turns to me. Garret Natsu Fullbuster. Son of Lucy Heartphillia and Gray Fullbuster.

I've had a rough time at school lately. Scratch that. I've had a rough time at school since I started school. But, it's the second semester and summer is starting soon. Me and Elise. Me and Elise and everybody else. School's hard for all of us. People just don't understand how we are. I'm an Ice Mage. Elise is a Dragon slayer. Lizzy uses Reequip magics.

Somehow, we're constantly made fun of. Constantly. I get all my books thrown out of my hands and Marcus gets shoved into lockers. It's easy to get him in, he's scrawny as hell, but he just turns to water and escapes through the cracks. Lizzy is probably the only one that stay untouched, but that's only because she's the scariest kid at our high school.

"So," My mom said, snapping me back to reality. I was sitting at my kitchen table, a bowl of soggy cereal in front of me, the spoon resting in my left hand. "Your school called last night."  
"I swear to god I **didn't** freeze another kid to death!" I screamed. "Do that **ONCE** and everybody thinks you're evil..."  
"That's not why they called," My mother said, slipping a ham sandwich into a paper lunch bag. "And if I _do_ get another call like that I'll kill you with my bare hands, understand?" I gulped and nodded.  
"Why'd they call?"  
"Since you asked to be in a different math class, your history schedule got changed too," She handed me a slip of paper. "Your name history teacher is in room 126 during fifth hour." I took the paper. I didn't care what was going on, the way I had it, nothing else in my schedule was going to change but the teacher in my second hour math class. Oh well. I temporarily wondered if Elise was going to be in the same class. I sure wanted her too.

If you couldn't tell by now, I'm in love with Elise. She likes me too, but we keep things mutual and don't date. Also, Lizzy has a huge crush on me, and if I announced to everyone that I was dating Elise, she'd kill us both, no questions. So, around her, we "hate" each other and any other time we're just about a close to a couple you can get without dating.  
"Oh, your father and I aren't going to be home until late tonight, so there's the number for the pizza guy and twenty buck on the counter. No more than ONE person can come over! Understood?"  
"F.T. meeting?"  
"Shhhhh..." She said, putting a finger to her lips. I smiled and walked out with her, climbing into her car and starting the engine, pulling the driver's side seatbelt over my-  
"What're you doing? You don't drive my car." She forced me out and made me sit in the passenger seat. I grimaced, but didn't complain further than that. My mom had "friends" that could each kick my ass in a second. Plue probably has some sort of hidden power to...

Once we were at the school I kissed my mom on the cheek and climbed out of her car, pulling my backpack over my shoulders. I walked to the huge glass doors and opened one, prepared for another day of misery.

_**Here's chapter 1! PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie! -Chiharu Kamida :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

The End of My World

Chapter 2: School Has, and Always Will, Suck

**_ Here's chapter 2! Thanks soooo much for reviewing!_**

I swung open the doors of the school and quietly made my way to my locker. I opened it quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself, and a small piece of paper floated into my hand.

_Garret,_  
_ My parents are taking me to the meeting! I hope you can come, I really want you to! I left the same note in everybody's lockers, but I changed yours 'cuz you're special. ;) _  
_ Well anyway, I hope to see you there, 'cuz I don't want to be bored out of my skull. (I hope I get my seal! I want it on my leg, just like Mira-Oba-san) but I'm getting ahead of myself._  
_ All my love, _  
_ Elise Dragneel_

I stuffed the note in my pocket and smiled. She always knew how to brighten up soon-to-be-shitty days. I stuffed my books in my locker and pulled out my stuff for Language Arts, which I had first hour.

My walk to class was uneventful as always, although Marcus came up to me and showed me Elise's note, in which I replied that I had seen it and knew to tell my parents to bring me. I sat down in the back like I always did and got out my homework, sighing as I stared down at a half-finished assignment.  
"Mister Fullbuster?" I looked sheepishly at my teacher, looking sternly down at me.  
"Y... yes?"  
"Why is your assignment incomplete?" Several people were snickering at this point.  
"Cuz... uh... I..." I sighed. "Because I forgot to finish it." People were outright laughing. A small hand touched my shoulder. I looked at Elise, who smiled at me.  
"I forgot to finish it too." She whispered.  
"Oh did you, Miss Dragneel?" She winced.  
"Damn it..." She whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"N-nothing, Sensei." She replied with a wavering smile, quickly turning to a frown.  
"Uh-huh," She said, walking back to the front of the class. "You will both receive ten percent off the paper's grade when you turn it in." I frowned and started scribbling in answers.  
"Now class..." The teacher's voice droned on and on. I sighed. This was typical. Any other student and she would've given them another day to do the work. But, since they knew I had Guild parents, I, well, Elise and everyone else too, was treated like shit. They thought that was shouldn't exist. But, since the revolt is over, they can't do jack shit about us.

My second and third hours passed with flying colors. Both were boring hours, my Math and Science classes, but usually they didn't pass as quickly as they did today.  
On my way to my fourth hour PE class, a couple guys on the football team pushed me into a group of lockers. My hand started to freeze the metal, but I remembered what my mom said and ground my teeth instead of killing those useless bastards.  
"What's wrong, Ice Boy? Not gonna freeze me to death?"  
"Why? Did you want to join your dead boyfriend?" I replied with a condescending smirk. He looked like I had kicked him in the face.  
"Oh, you're gonna die for tha-"  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE, ASSHOLE!" The group stopped and ran. Lizzy came up to me and smiled.  
"Let's get to gym." She said, grabbing my hand and taking off.

We made it just in time for the bell to ring. I walked into the locker room where I changed quietly and left, meeting Lizzy outside.  
"It's such a beautiful day!" She said. "April really is the best month."  
"I'd think you'd say June."  
"Nah. June's nice, so is summer, but it's too hot. April is rainy sometimes, and nice others. May has too much sun and March has too much rain. April is a balance. And furthermore, my birthday is next week, so that blows away all other reasoning." I smiled.  
"Sure, Liz. Whatever you wanna believe."  
"ALRIGHT! We're going to be playing Dodgeball today! Fernandes and Vastia are Captains!" Lizzy and Marcus stood up and went to opposite sides of the gym.  
"Fernandes, pick first."  
"Fullbuster." I stood up, smiling because I would be killed if I wasn't on her team.  
"Dragneel..." I froze up. Elise stood up and stood next to Marcus. My hand clenched into a fist and I felt my shoulders get cold.

They continued to rattle off names until there was nobody left standing.  
"Alright! Team One!" He pointed to Lizzy. "Team Two!" He pointed at Marcus. "FIGHT!"

Almost immediately, Lizzy had gotten seven or eight people out. I didn't even have to chance to get the ball. Elise made a mad dash towards the middle and I jumped forward, grabbing the ball, but cracking my forehead against hers.  
"Ow..." She said.  
"I-I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay. It doesn't hurt too bad." She smiled softly at me, but I could see the tears lining the bottom of her eyelashes.  
"GARRET! QUIT CONVENING WITH THE ENEMY AND GET HER THE HELL OUT!" I tapped Elise with the ball. She smiled and stood up, half-running to the bench. Coach produced a small ice pack that she pressed to her forehead.

I noticed something red soaring towards my head.  
"Ice Make: Glove." A catchers glove was produced on my hand and I caught the ball. I smashed the ice and held up my hand, getting the jock who almost killed me earlier out. Probably not my best move, but it made me feel fucking awesome.  
"Nice job, Garret!" Lizzy screamed, chucking four balls at people on the other team, allowing them to have all of the balls.  
"Well shit." She said, just barely loud enough so that coach didn't hear it. I ran over to her, as did a couple other people, ready to catch the balls.  
"THROW!" Marcus screamed. Every kid still on their team that had a ball threw. We caught nine of ten, but had them all still.  
"I'VE GOT THIS!" Lizzy screamed, throwing the balls so that they bounced off people's heads and back onto our half of the gymnasium.  
"HELL YEAH!" She screamed, thrusting a fist in the air.  
"YEAH!" We high-fived and coach came over to us.  
"Good job to team one. You win," Lizzy smiled brightly. "And Mister Fullbuster?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Nice use of Ice Magic." I froze.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Nice use of your natural abilities. That's what Physical Education is all about. Using what was given to you and training to make it better."  
"So, I can use my Swords and Armor?!" Lizzy asked happily.  
"Absolutely not. And Miss Dragneel?"  
"Yes?" Elise said, half-jogging over.  
"I don't want to see anybody get "burned". Pun intended." She smiled.  
"Hai, Coach."

My fifth hour was history now. My new history class. I had asked Elise about it in gym and she had the same class. Lizzy butted in and said she had it too. Oh boy.  
I opened the door to the class. Elise was seated in the middle and I took a seat next to her. Lizzy plopped down on my other side.  
"Hey Garret. Hey Elise-chan."  
"Hey Lizzy!" Elise replied. Every single one of the new Fairy Tail's were in the class. And only us.  
"Alright class," A woman's voice said from the front of the room. "It's time to learn the History of Magic."  
"MOM?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**The End of My World**

**Chapter 3: Parents**

_**Left u on a cliffhanger, didn't I? Who said mom? Who's teaching? It's not Lucy, I'll give you that much. Read on, my pretties! ;)**_

* * *

"MOM?!" The woman at the board smiled.  
"Hello Marcus," she said. She turned to the rest of us, "My name is Juvia Bastia. I am Marcus's mother. I will be teaching you about history. However, a much different kind of history. The history of magic is much different from the history of these people. The history of these people start with the end of our history." Elise looked at me. A piece of paper was slid toward me.

_Did you know about this? _

_No. Did you?_ I wrote, sliding it toward Lizzy. She shook her head no.

"I'm sure none of you knew about this," the woman at the board said, "it was decided upon by F.T. at last month's meeting along with the fact that you would all be joining the Guild tonight. We will not have written tests in this class, we will have displays of how well you use your magic because the gym teacher is also a former member and is allowing us adequate use of the gym and track field whenever it is necessary we use them."  
"Well," Marcus said, leaning back in his chair, "this sure won't be awkward…"  
"Shut up," his mother said, turning to the board and writing some things on it, "Copy this down, please." I pulled out my notebook and scribbled in what she wrote.

_Basics we will learn about: _

_Guilds (Good & Dark)_  
_History of Guilds_  
_Fairy Tail (the Guild we will cover most)_  
_Use of Magic_  
_History of Magics_

Then, she asked,  
"Can anyone tell me a kind of magic?" I raised my hand.  
"Ice, Fire, Reequip, Water-"  
"I said "a" which typically means one."  
"Sorry…"  
"What I'm most surprised by is you didn't state your mother's type of magic."  
"You means those keys?" I asked.  
"Yes," Mrs. Bastia said, "Those keys" are called Celestial Magic and the more gold keys you have, the greater your power." I thought about my mom's keys. She had a lot of silver ones, and about 10 gold ones.  
"I think she's got like 10 gold keys. She's got maybe 15 or 16 silver keys, though."  
"Well, there are only 12 gold keys," the teacher said, "your mother is the most powerful Celestial Wizard, not to mention the only one in existence, and was before the end of the Wizard Era."  
"R-really?" I asked. I didn't know much about my mom's keys, except that she used one that looked like a maid to do all of our cleaning, to help install our in-ground pool when I was eight, and to save my from drowning in said in-ground pool when I was eight and a half. There was one guy who made breakfast for the family occasionally. His name was Liam or Lyon or something along those likes. It started with an L, I remember that much.

Then there was the crazy one that taught me to swim. She almost killed me a couple times…

"What about my dad?" Elise asked. She knew plenty about her mom's magic, she heard her mother talk about it all the time. Any time I was over at her house doing homework with Elise her mom would use it or tell us about it. I didn't mind much.

"Your father, Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer. That is to say that he uses the power of a Dragon as his magic. There are a few other Dragon Slayers. MaryAnne, your father is a Dragon Slayer and… are Wendy's kids in high school yet? Hmm… doesn't look like it. Oh well."

For the rest of the hour, Mrs. Bastia talked about Magic and Guilds. I felt like I learned more about my parents from he than I ever could've known.

When the bell rang, Lizzy stayed behind to talk to Marcus, do Elise and I got to walk out together.  
"This is going to be a fun class, dontcha think?"  
"Yeah, I will," I replied, "Well, I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight!" I kissed her cheek and swerved into my final class of the day.

* * *

**_Chapter 3! It was pretty short, and when I say short I mean SUPER short, but the next chapter will be really long! They're all gonna join Fairy Tail! :D please R&R! -Chiharu :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**The End of My World**

**Chapter 4: The Only One Left**

* * *

The moment I stepped in the door of my house I could tell somethin was different. Mom's special keys were sitting on the table, covered by a simple glass bowl.

"Hey mom?" I called into the house, confused by something so out of place, "Mom?" I walked up to my parents room, knocking three times on the door.

"Mom? You left your keys-" I put air quotes around keys, "in the kitchen. Is everything okay?" Now I was starting to get scared. I heard a noise downstairs.

"Ice Make: Baseball bat." A 24-inch baseball bat appeared in my hands as I crept into my kitchen.

"Hello?" I repeated one more time before walking into the kitchen. There wasn't a response, just more shuffling. I heard something shatter and I charged into the kitchen, a Sparta-like scream coming from my mouth.

But, before I could do anything or see anything, a heavy object hit me in the back of the head.

What felt like hours later, I slowly opened my eyes. My dad was standing over me, smirking like an asshole.

"You awake yet?" He asked. Without waiting door a response he said, "You only have a half-hour to get ready so you'd better get up." I sat up slowly. There were puddles of water everywhere.

"What did you hit me with?" I asked, knowing it was him who hit me.

"An ice sledgehammer. You're lucky I didn't kill you!" I rolled my eyes, but inwardly gulped. I heard some inaudible noise and our maid, Virgo, began cleaning up the piles of water with a rag from the sundries closet by the garage.

I slowly trudged up to my room, where I saw a text message waiting for me on my bed.

_Can't wait to see you at FT tonight! ~Elise :)_

I typed a quick reply and went into the bathroom, fixing up my hair and then to my dresser. I pulled out the shirt Elise had commented she really liked every time I wore it and threw it over my head. A pair of jeans and a hoodie later, I figured I was presentable enough for not only Elise, but the entire 80-some member Guild of Fairy Tail.

"Garret!" My mother screamed from downstairs, "Are you ready?!"

"ALMOST!" I replied. A hint of cologne later and I was ready.

When I came downstairs, my parents were both sitting at the kitchen table. My mother had her special keys in one hand and her other was wrapped around a strap of her purse. My father smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You look good, kid," he said, "but you're still not as handsome as me."

"What're you talking about?!" my mother said, putting her keys in her purse and walking to the door, "He looks EXACTLY like you!"

"He's got your eye shape," dad replied with a smile, ruffling my hair, "but other than that, you're right; nothing like you, Luce," he leaned down to me, "but thank god you got your mother academic skills. I can't do math for shit." We both smiled and laughed.

"Just get in the car." My mom commanded, pointing towards the car in the garage. We both obliged. My mother (and especially her "friends") were not forces to be reckoned with. They could chew you up and spit you out in less than a minute.

Like always, my mom didn't let me drive. I was okay with that. I guess. I really wished I had enough for a car. Then I could drive places! I could basically do whatever I wanted to! Like that would actually ever happen. My parents are so stingy with money…

They always say I should get a job and make my own money. But the government puts really high taxes on people like us, and especially people like me. People who they know are magic, but weren't involved the uprising. Just proof they didn't kill off every Guild. Murder has gone down exponentially since the uprising, and suddenly having a family mercilessly killed would be a pretty big stain on the government's "perfect" reputation.

Perfect is one of the last words I'd use to describe our government. From what mom and dad have told me, the people in the resistance would walk into Guild meetings and open-fire. They didn't care who they killed, as long as they were wizards. The only way FT survived was because of this magic that covered the whole Guild from attacks. This city was built 25 minutes from the Guild and the huge building still looms over it. To most people, it's a terrifying place, and nobody goes inside. One of those places you're dared to just go up to a touch with your little finger. But to people like me, Elise, and Lizzy, it watches over us. Like everyone in the Guild who lives in the city (mom says only 4 people moved away) are constantly watching, waiting to protect us from something.

Of course, we don't exactly know what something is, but if FT actually got involved, it'd take a massive nuclear bomb, a tsunami, a 9.5 earthquake AND an asteroid headed right for us. And even then one of my friends or myself would probably have to get kidnapped for them to do anything. They don't want to risk getting caught for having magic, and I don't blame them. If the government ever came crying for help, I'd just kick them out of my Guild.

We pulled into the back lot of FT, where mom locked the car and we proceeded to walk to the front door.

There was a huge man at the door who smiled at my parents.

"Gray, Lucy!" he said happily, "is this Garret? He looks exactly like his father!" The man ruffled my hair. I winced a little, but smiled.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, young man!" He exclaimed, grabbing me up in a backbreaking hug.

"Elfman," my mom said, "you're not supposed to kill him."

"Garret!" I heard a voice happily call. It was Elise, holding her little brother Gray in her arms. Her parents followed behind her, smiling at my parents. Elise handed Gray to her mother and she ran up to join me. I heard something behind us that sounded like,

"I guess I will be related to a Fullbuster, won't I?" followed by five different laughs. I felt myself go red. Elise simply smiled and asked why I was blushing. Obviously, she hadn't heard them. I shrugged and pulled open a huge heavy door leading to Fairy Tail.

The first thing I noticed was the amount of people drinking. I only really noticed that because of the glass beer mug chucked straight at my head. Elise screamed and I smashed it with a baseball bat I quickly made, sending pieces flying through the air.

"WHOOO!" Someone screamed, "PLAY BALL!" That comment was followed by the throwing of numerous other beer mugs, each of which I shattered to pieces. Elise started screaming as I shattered glass number 7 and I finally threw in the towel.

"Damn," I heard a female voice say, "you're gonna fit right in here, kid." I turned to the bar. A woman smiled at me.

"Cana," she said, "Cana A- sorry, still not used to my new name- Dreyar." She held out her hand, which both Elise and I shook.

"Is this lil' Dragneel?" she asked, pointing to Elise.

"Yeah, Natsu's my dad," Elise replied with a smile, setting her hand on fire.

"Be lucky you got your mother's looks, kid." Cana-san said with a wink.

"I HEARD THAT, BITCH!" I heard Elise's dad scream from across the Guild. Elise smiled and I laughed.

"Well," Cana said, "what're you two standing here for? This Guild's HUGE, dumbasses, get moving; look around!" Elise and I shared a quick glance and then dashed off to other parts of the Guild.

"Look, Elise!" I screamed, "a pool!" There were several people in the pool, all probably around my parents age.

"Hello!" A woman with blue hair said, waving at the both of us. I could tell it was MaryAnne's mother, Levi.

"Hello!" Elise said, waving. MaryAnne waved two fingers at us from the hot tub. I returned the two fingered wave and turned back to look at other things.

"Hey," Elise asked, pointing to the other side of the Guild, "what is that?" What she was pointing to was a huge object covered by a tarp.

"I don't know," I said, walking towards it.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice said, a hand touching my shoulder, "but you can't touch that." I turned to her and asked,

"What is it?" The woman had long silver hair, but wasn't old. She was maybe two years older than my parents, as that'd be a stretch.

"It's our old job board," she said, pulling off the sheet and exposing the large bulletin board, "Every day or few days, Fairy Tail members would go look through these jobs and take certain ones on, either by theirselves, with a partner, or with a team. Guild members made money based on how successful they were on their job. Most did fine, but other basically messed up every job they were sent on, save for a few large ones."

"What team was that?" Elise asked, taking a glass of pop from the woman.

"Your father, your mother," she said, pointing to me, "your father," she pointed to Elise, "and Erza." She pointed a finger at Lizzy's mother who had just walked through the door, Lizzy beside her, clearly looking for me. My grip on Elise's hand dropped immediately. Lizzy perked up after a split-second of eye contact with me and came rushing over to the two of us, pushing Elise out of the way to look at the job board.

"Whoa," she said, rubbing a finger on the wood board and inspecting the 20-some years of dust and dirt on the finger, "my mom told me this thing got destroyed. Did you fix it, Mira-san?" Mira-san smiled.

"No, it's been intact this entire time." Lizzy offered a puzzled look at the board, pushing her cheek to one side and supporting her weight on one hip, her typical thinking stance.

"Cool," she said after a second, smiling at me and giving a "what-are-you-still-doing-here" look to Elise. Elise smiled and said,

"I'm gonna go talk to MaryAnne." Then she turned around and walked away. I was tempted to ask her to stay, but Lizzy had that murderous look in her eyes, the one that mother bears get when a predator comes after something she cares about (I'm saying "cares about" instead of "cub" because I am in no way Lizzy's "baby" or a child in the first place).

"So Garret," Lizzy said once Elise was out of earshot, "what do you think of our new history teacher?"

"Marcus's mom?" I shrugged, "She seems pretty cool. I've only met her like twice, so I don't know." Lizzy nodded, somewhat agreeing with me.

"I think he's got a crush on MaryAnne," she said, picking up a glass of water from Mira-san's tray.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, looking for Elise in the crowd of people and putting a couple ice cubes in Lizzy's drink.

"Thanks," she said, "And I really don't know what leads me to say that. It just seems like it could happen, y'know? Their personalities are pretty similar."

"I guess," I said, finally spotting Elise and making eye contact. She smiled and waved slightly at me. I repeated both actions.

"You know who else would be cute together?" Lizzy said, sipping her drink. Well, I don't really know what it was, but saying "sipping her drink" makes it sound like she was drinking a martini, which she wasn't, it was just water. She drank more water. Yeah, that works.

"Who?" I asked, putting my glass of Pepsi to my lips.

"You and Elise." I froze, somewhat choking on my pop.

"What?"

"Honestly," she said, now seeming to notice my sudden panic, "you two would be adorable together. And you obviously get along well; all that's left is going out, which I'm wondering why you haven't."

"Because I thought you liked me!" I practically screamed at her. Lizzy laughed, like, almost crying laughed.

"Dude, really?" she asked, still chuckling, "I like Dirk, that kid from down the street! I can't believe you didn't know that!" I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"Hey Elise, c'mere!" I shouted. Elise looked up from her conversation with MaryAnne, said a couple words to her, and walked over to Lizzy and I.

"Yes?" She said, looking at Lizzy nervously. I grabbed her up and planted a kiss on her mouth, a first for the both of us. Her face turned bright red and she whispered, "B-b- I tho-but-I-I-I…" Lizzy started laughing. I kinda just stood there, wishing I could disappear.

"ALRIGHT!" Mira-san's voice screamed into a microphone. The entire Guild became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"As you all know, there has been another Generation of wizards added to the world. They've been bullied, tormented, and a lot of government officials wish they were dead. BUT! Here, they are thought of as amazing wizards, capable of doing many incredible things.

This new generation will be given the opportunity to join our Guild tonight. I hope that you all are grateful to our newest members. Thank you very much and enjoy our fiftieth secret meeting!" There was an uproar in the crowd. Everyone found the need to toast, or shout, or do something loud and obnoxious.

"Would anyone not in our Guild please come up here?" Mira shouted into the flying microphone. Elise, Lizzy, and myself met Marcus and MaryAnne and walked up to Mira.

"So, anyone NOT want to be a Fairy Tail member?" There was silence. Mira smiled. "Didn't think so," she turned to me, "Fullbuster, you first. Where would you like the seal?" Pulled my shirt off and pointed to my chest, right above my heart.

"There," I said. Mira pressed a small wood block to something that looked like a plate of ink and then smacked it against my chest. Searing, horrible, pain coursed through my body, but after a second I looked happily at the navy blue mark of Fairy Tail.

Elise and Lizzy both put their marks on their left thighs, Marcus got his on his right shoulder blade and MaryAnne got hers on her stomach, right where one of her kidneys is. At least… I think it's where a kidney is. I didn't really pay much attention in biology.

"Everyone," Mira-san said when it was all done, "please welcome the new generation of Fairy Tail wizards!" The room of people went completely insane.

"THREE CHEERS FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORRRAAAAAAAY!"

And for about six hours, Elise, Lizzy, and I sat in the back of the room and looked at our awesome new Fairy Tail marks. I tried to ignore the fact that my father kept ripping off his shirt (and as many pieces of clothing as he could) and tried to focus on the awesomeness that was the fact that I had a real girlfriend and Lizzy wasn't crazy in love with me enough to kill me and Elise.

* * *

_**Chapter 4! Damn, that was a rushed ending… :/ Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews and please leave one for this chapter! -Chiharu :)**_

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
